


Sueño, alegría: eso eres tú.

by Ishisu-Magy (MargotCrow)



Category: Ashita no Nadja
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Caja musical, Calma, Friendship/Love, Gen, Memories, Musical box, Narrador primera persona, Nostalgia, POV First Person, POV Kenosuke, Recuerdos, Sorrow, Tristeza, amistad, calm, happiness, what if
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotCrow/pseuds/Ishisu-Magy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Ashita no Nadja. KenosukexNadja}<br/>Años han pasado desde que Nadja dejó la compañía Dandelion. Kenosuke recibe la cajita musical de Nadja, al escuchar las notas musicales se pregunta que es realmente la felicidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueño, alegría: eso eres tú.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **[夢 喜び それは君だ。]**  
>  (Yume, Yorokobi, sore wa kimi da.)  
> Sueño, alegría: eso eres tú.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Ashita no Nadja tiene su respectivo autor, yo he escrito esta ficción por mero gusto y sin ningún fin lucrativo. 

Dentro de cada anochecer, aguarda el resplandor del día siguiente. Esperando, paciente.

En cada anochecer, yo espero con esmero el alba del día siguiente. Espero con ansias, viendo las estrellas, contándolas, hablando con ellas. Hasta caer dormido en los misterios del sueño; inundándome en mis anhelos, en los futuros inciertos, o en las cosas que probablemente nunca lleguen ser reales y que, dentro de mi nace una lastimosa esperanza.

Duermo bajo el manto de la noche, en cada sueño siempre me abrigo de otros tipos de noche. Noches frías, cálidas, secas, frescas, húmedas. Cuando duermo no importa el tipo de noche que sea, no importa cuando tiempo me quede dormido; no duermo para descansar.

Duermo porque espero el amanecer.

Mi esperado futuro.

Y cuando llega, soy feliz.

El melancólico sonido de la caja musical de Nadja, es lo que más anhelo al despertar. El motivo de una melancólica felicidad. Una felicidad pequeña, vulnerable.

Posiblemente esto no me lleve a ningún lugar, pero un samurái como yo no pudo evitar dejarse cautivar por una canción que expresa una tristeza tan frágil. Cada nota es conmovedora, enternecedora.

Es cautivante para mí porque la historia que me susurra es triste. Porque la historia que me cuenta en cada amanecer es mi propia tristeza, en cada nota, en cada día, la historia cambia un poco, pero siempre termina teniendo el mismo final.

Termina en la noche.

Cada rayo de luz viene atado a un rayo de oscuridad.

Nadja es como el sol.

Ilumina el mundo con un brillo cálido. Pero dentro de ese brillo esta una sombra que es pequeña.

Sólo crece en la noche y se extiende en cada rincón del mundo. No es algo que puede hacer daño, pero si es algo que no te hace feliz.

Cuando esa sombra no está, simplemente se esconde.

Y yo siempre lo veo.

Porque todas las mañanas me despierta con dulces susurros, me cuenta historias tristes que siempre tienen el mismo final. No me canso nunca de oírlos aun sabiendo el final.

Dentro de ese instante de tristeza me arrastra un momento de pequeña felicidad.

Es tan pequeño que parece no existir. Permanece dentro de mis sentimientos, es por eso que sólo puedo verlo yo.

El final es siempre el mismo. Termina siempre en la noche.

Bajo diferentes matices y brillos constantes. Estrellas que pueden reír o llorar.

No pienso que el enamorarme de Nadja haya sido un error. Creo que fue un error que me haya regalado su caja de música, siendo algo tan importante para ella.

No es doloroso saber que ella nunca me escogió y que siempre me verá como su amigo.

Encuentro más doloroso escuchar todos los días aquellos cuentos que me cuenta su caja de música y que tiene el mismo final. El final siempre es inconcluso, incoherente e irracional. Como mi vida, como la vida de Nadja, como la vida de todos.

No importa que no me haya escogido, importa que lo haya hecho sin arrepentirse luego de su decisión. Si ella llegara a arrepentirse se volvería una persona infeliz, quedaría desorientada y con un camino que no la lograría conducir a ningún lado.

No me perdonaría si Nadja se pierde dentro de sentimientos ambiguos, que su alma terminara vencida en un abismo vacío y podrido.

Yo amo a Nadja.

Si perdiera el rumbo de sus pasos estaría dispuesto a guiarla y protegerla.

Sólo si perdiera el rumbo.

Eso nunca ocurrirá, terminará en todo momento por encontrar el camino o escoger uno diferente.

Nadja nunca caerá.

Yo caí.

Y ella me ofreció su mano para levantarme.

No lo acepte. Me levante con mis manos y mis piernas. No mire su cara.

Corrí porque sabía que nunca miro el brillo que desprendían mis ojos al verla, el brillo que evidenciaba mis sentimientos. No miraba más allá de las pupilas porque respetaba los sentimientos de todos, aun sin que se diese cuenta.

Ese respeto también me lastimaba.

Huí de ella y de su mano entendiendo que en ese momento llegaría a entender el brillo de mis ojos.

Inexplicablemente su caja musical llego a mis manos después de muchos años de no haber tenido contacto con ella ni con la compañía Dandelion. Mi hermana lo dejo en mi habitación, como estaba envuelto en papel no adivino de que sería una caja musical, dentro de ella me dejo una nota.

La queme después de haberla leído.

Nadja murió hace unos meses, fue su madre quien me envió la caja musical porque así se lo pidió antes de morir.

Fue así como entendí cual fue la decisión de Nadja al final.

No, no fue al final.

Fue cuando me ofreció su mano en aquel momento, incluso pudo haber sido antes.

Malinterprete su gesto de amabilidad.

Ella decidió por mí.

Y yo huí de ella por pensar en una razón contraria.

No fuimos felices después de eso. No porque no buscábamos la felicidad, fue porque ya la conseguimos.

Pero fue tan fugaz que pensamos que aun faltaba mucho para llegar a ella.

No entendimos que la verdadera felicidad se esconde dentro de los momentos tristes, de las situaciones a las que no solemos prestar atención.

Somos felices por un instante.

Dentro del otro instante esa felicidad desaparece.

La buscamos siempre porque pensamos que la felicidad es una sensación intensa y duradera.

Eterna.

Lo es.

Pero no la vemos, no tendría sentido que se ofreciera delante de nosotros.

Después de vivir la felicidad, la olvidamos, olvidamos incluso como es la felicidad, por eso creemos que no somos o que no fuimos felices.

Eso es algo que Nadja tuvo en cuenta mucho tiempo antes que yo lo comprendiera, por eso me regalo su caja musical.

Toda su felicidad la guardo ahí.

La verdadera felicidad estaba dentro de historias tristes.

Todas tenían el mismo final.

Irónicamente, aunque se tratará de una historia triste contenía un final feliz. Eso lo hacía inconcluso, incoherente e irracional.

Era un final feliz y fugaz.

Creo que por eso, sólo por eso, yo puedo decir que tiene un final feliz.

Si alguien llegara a oír las mismas historias que me murmura la canción de la caja musical. Posiblemente diría que no hay un final feliz.

Como dije, la felicidad se esconde, y por eso no oyen el verdadero final.

Porque es un final fugaz.

Es una felicidad eterna, guardada en un segundo.

Si no la vemos.

Somos felices sin saberlo.

Si la quieres ver, ve dentro de aquellos sentimientos que te duelen.

Se feliz dentro de esa eternidad intermitente.

 


End file.
